


Worth it

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby raises a tempting demon and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

It was a messy ritual, thought Tobias Beecher. Well, it was supposed to be. He needed to raise a demon from the pits of fiery hell, after all.  
Now he had all the ingredients, and was ready to start.  
He cut his finger, and blood spilled into the smelly stew. “Come, sweet demon,” he intoned.  
The kindly man who’d told him how to do this had warned him the demon would be fair, and speak lovely words.  
He needed the creature to do foul deeds to avenge his slain family.  
“Rise,” he called and watched the brew bubble and form a green cloud of vapor.  
From it came the demon.  
It was in a man’s shape, and it was fair indeed.  
He had a sharp, but appealing face and a body for sin. He was naked.  
“You called me?” he said.  
“Yes. To slay a man who killed my wife and child. His name is Vernon Schillinger. Um, why are you naked?”  
“It feels comfortable. Are you prepared to pay the price?”  
“Yes. Anything you want.”  
“Anything?” asked the demon.  
“Anything at all,” said Toby. He didn’t care if his soul was lost, the kindly man had warned him not to make deals he wasn’t prepared to fulfil. He was more than ready.  
“Fine, “said the demon. “Consider it done. I’ll be back for you later, sweet thing.”  
With a flash he was gone. Toby felt unnerved.

*

“He’s dead,” said the demon later.  
“Good. Did it hurt?” asked Toby.  
“Yes. Just like you wanted it to. Now pay me, sweet thing.”  
“What do you want? My soul? It’s yours.”  
“Your soul, and your body for eternity,” said the demon.  
“I’m yours,” he said.  
“Come to me my love,” said the demon. “I’m called Christopher.”  
He did.  
The demon drew him into a strong embrace and kissed his lips with a sinfully hot mouth.  
Toby felt himself melt into the other, and let him take over.  
He was claimed and chained with invisible chains to his new lover. For all eternity.  
It was worth it.


End file.
